


Sound Mind in a Body

by Mocking_point



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: psylocke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: What happens to Psylocke after XM:A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I whipped this up after I saw XM:A but completely forgot about it. So here it is.

Psylocke really didn't know what the hell she was doing here. Scratch that. She knew what she doing here she just was doubtful on whether it would work or not. 

It had taken her 17 weeks to get here from Cairo. Not that she necessarily needed all that time to get here but she needed to make a few pit stops along the way. 

Looking at the mansion she was.... Underwhelmed. It was just a building. After what happened with that Stryker's men she figured that they'd have at least one or two people patrolling the grounds. 

She started walking towards the building. Xavier or the bird chick will eventually sense her so she didn't need to bother hiding. 

She gripped the end of the pointed end of the Katana from its sheath. It didn't exactly show up as peaceful, but it couldn't be hidden underneath her jeans and blouse like her uniform Apocalypse gave her. The sword was way to valuable being made of adamantium and never being needed to sharpened was was the greatest gift Apocalypse could've made for her. 

Once she got half way through the lawn she was cut off by a wall of electricity raining down in front of her, Ororo gliding down. 

"What do you want Psylocke. You are not welcome here." She shouted over the wind. 

"I'm not here to fight!" She shouted, "I just want to talk to Xavier!"

There was a roar and the Beast came charging at her. He jumped up at her and she rolled under him. 

She swiped at her three times before Psylocke spun under her arms and smacked the back of her knees. 

She landed on her back before flipping to her feet. As she got full height she came to the tip of Pslocke's unsheathed sword at her throat. 

"McCoy's a much better fighter than you and I kicked HIS ass." Psylocke said as Hank's skin crawled and she went back to to true form of Mystique. "I just want to talk to the professor."

"It's ok Raven." Jean said, floating down. "She's telling the truth." 

{Or at least she had better be.} Psylocke heard directed into her mind. 

 

{Xavier sure has some nice digs} Psylocke thought

 

{Why thank you.} Xavier projected into her mind as he rolled into the room, Jean behind him. 

"I didn't give you permission to enter my mind." Psylocke said without looking behind her. "Kindly stay out."

"My apologies." He spoke aloud, flinching as he was forced out of her mind. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"Really? Then what's your muscle doing here?" She asked, nodding her head at Jean. 

Jean smirked at the name and Xavier said, "I'm afraid she insisted. But as long as we don't feel threatened you're fine." As he rolled behind the desk he asked, "Now what can I do for you Ms. Braddock?"

"I said stay out of my head." She growled. 

"I wasn't. However you didn't say anything about...." Charles said, digging through his desk. "Your personnel file." He said raising a Manila folder. 

 

Braddock, Elizabeth 'Betsy'  
Captain   
Born: June Twelve 1944  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

 

"I can't help but notice that you don't exactly match you age or description on the file?" Xavier said prompting a response. 

"If you have the file you should know!" Betsy snapped. 

"Well not every guest in the room has had the chance to read it." Hank said as he, Scott and Raven joined them. 

Betty sighed before continuing. "After your stunt in Cuba, other countries started recruiting mutants for their militaries and intelligence agencies." She explained. "My boyfriend, Tom and I were both recruited to MI6's psy division. 

Seventeen successful missions together. Seventeen. Then one day we were directed to go after a mutant named Romulus. He had assassinated a member of parliament and we were to bring him in by any means necessary.   
Which led to two months of chasing him around the world where finally we had him cornered in Japan. 

Well it turns out that we didn't have him cornered. He led us into a trap. Razor sharp bone claws, healing factor, and immune to telepathy? We didn't stand a chance. He outright killed Me. Eviscerated me actually. I was the lucky one. 

He tortured Tom for almost a week. He wanted information on a mutant named James Howlett. Tom didn't know anything about a mutant named James Howlett..." Betsy said trailing off. 

"Wait." Raven said. "He killed you? Yet you're here?"

"Yeah. He killed my body. My mind however..." 

"You stole someone's body!" Jean said stepping from behind the professor. 

"No." Betsy said shaking her head. "Kwannon -a local mutant girl- was screaming so loud that my psyche could hear her for miles. She was trapped in a coma begging for release. She let me have her body in return. That's where I got these sword skills and powers."

"When I returned to MI6 they couldn't care less. They wouldn't even take me back because I was in a minor's body. So I left and work for Caliban."

"So then why are you here?" Charles asked, quietly. "Because if it's for revenge then I refuse to allow my students..."

"No. Nothing like that. Although if we run into him you aren't going to stop me from lopping his head off." Betsy said angrily. "No. I came because I want in."

"Want in?"

"On the team."

"And why should I allow that?" Xavier asked eyebrow rising. "After Cairo?"

"Storm is here." 

"She actually helped us against apocalypse." He said frankly. 

"And I was unconscious. But I'm not stupid. I have intel that you'll find interesting." Psylocke Said shrugging. "Plus you need a leader."

"Raven is leader." Charles and Jean both said at the same time. 

"Yes. She's a hu-rah leader that inspires the team together. You need someone who knows tactics. Strategy. At least until Summers comes into his own." Betsy said. "I have actually military training. Mistakes like what happened with Avalanche wouldn't happen? How much collateral damage did you cause? 8 mil? 9?"

"Fine." Xavier said smiling. "But you'll only be here on a trail basis. Now let's hear this intel you have."

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Psylocke's Ultimate origin would make more sense than her mainstream one so I went with that more or less


End file.
